The Man Of My Dreams
by EzriaIMHB26
Summary: Lucy and Ian have been dating for a while now, but no body knows about them yet. The truth threatens to slip out at a pajama party at Trojan's house. The Man Of Her Dreams ends up surprising her. If you want to know how he surprises her, then I guess you will just have to read it.


**HIding it from them y'all was the hardest part...**

**Italicized=Text Message**

LUCY POV

I sit at the table in Trojan's kitchen with Trojan, Shay, and Ashley. They stare at me as I text him. "Him" is my boyfriend that no one knows about yet and weren't going to know about for a while. I wanted to tell them, but if I did they would never leave me alone about it. I look up and see them staring at me. "What?", I ask innocently. Shay speaks up. " What has been going on with you lately? Why have you been so happy all of the sudden?" Now Ashely joins in. " I mean you are usally bubbly and everything, but , come on, this is going way overboard..."

"It's nothing." I lie to them. "Nothing!?" Shay asks " It's like your on drugs you've been so happy!"I chuckle, but remain silent after that avoiding the question.

Finally Trojan, who has been quiet the whole coversation, adds to the disscusion. " I think I know what's going on..."

" Oh, really?" I qustion her. " Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Yes, I would, actually!" she responds. "Well, come on then!" Shay practically yells at Trojan. "I think has fallen in love..." The other girls mouths drop in shock. " I can't believe we didn't think of that! Karen Lucille Hale is in love!" " Oh my gosh! No I am not!" I hiss at them. " Then why are you getting so defensive?" Trojan throws back. I put my head down and remain quiet.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I grab it and see that I have a new message from "Shakespeare"

_*I can't wait to see you! I'm on my way right now...See you soon babe...*_

I smile when I see that he is on his way. The girls give me a look and I glare at them. I look back down at my phone and reply.

_*Great! See you then Shakespeare! I love you!*_

Before I can even put the phone down it buzzes again.

*_I love you too, Luce._*

Trojan had left the table to talk to Keegan really quick and they returned just as I got the message from him. Trojan is still standing up for some reason when Keegan comes over and asks if he could borrow my phone because his is dead. I unlock my phone and hand it to him. Once he has it in his hands, he quickly gives it to Trojan. "Hey! Give it back!" I yell trying reaching for it, but he gave it to Trojan before I could get it. Keegan holds me back as Trojan rummages through my phone trying to find out who my "Secret Lover" is.  
"Who the heck is Shakespeare?" She question intrigued " I mean other than the obvious" I slip out under Keegan's arm and grab the phone from her hands and locking it before she can figure anything out.

Right then Ian walks in. I look at his pajams. "Crap!" I think to myself. He was wearing his Shakespeare pajama bottoms. Trojan automatically notices them and gasps. "You and-" I cover her mouth before she can say anything else. I take her hand and drag her into her bedroom beckoning for Shay and Ashley to follow.

Once we get in Trojan's bedroom and the door is closed, Trojan squeals in excitement. "What?" Shay and Ashley say in unison. "It's Ian!" Trojan squeals. The other two squeal along with her. " Okay! That's enough squealing!" The girls automatically stop, but they don't stop smiling. " Yes, it's Ian" I motion for them to stay there and I walk out of the bedroom. I scan the room to find Ian. I spot him in the kitchen grabbing a drink. I walk over to him and tell him what had happened, making sure no one else was around to hear. "Where are they?" he asks after I finish explaining. " In Trojan's bedroom." I awnser. We walk over to her room and enter. They immediatley start squealing again. I glare at them and they stop. "Oh my gosh, Ian! I'm so happy for you two!" Shay exclaims. "I'm glad too, but you guys have to stay quiet about it." They nod in unison. Ian speaks up. "Actually..." I look at him confused "What?" I ask him. He looks at me and grabs my hand. I look at the girls before they even get the chance to say anything. "Do you still trust me, Luce?" " Of course I do" He pulls me out of the room and the girls follow.

He leads me over by the kitchen table and yells at everyone to be quiet. Once he had everyone's attention he pulls out a chair and uses it as a step to stand on the table dragging me behind him. We are both standing on the table and everyone, including me, is looking at Ian with a confused face. He starts to speak " Hey, everyone! I hope y'all are having a good time tonight! I have a quick announcement. It's quite obvious that Lucy has been acting weird lately, and i'm here to tell you why. We are in love and tired of hiding it!" Before I even register what he just said, he walks over to me,grabs me , and pulls me into a passionate kiss. Everyone around us cheers and claps. He releases me from the kiss and I look around. I could feel my cheeks turning as red as a firetruck. Before I can do anything, Ian surprises me yet again. He picks me up bridal style, pecks my lips, and carries me off the table and out the door of Trojan's house. God I loved him so much and I knew what was going to happen tonight, so I let myself be carried away by the man of my dreams.


End file.
